


Paradise Lost

by LuciferZ



Series: Revival [4]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Adam Sandalphon, Eve Lucifer, He literally has been called a snake or serpent in canon, M/M, Mythology References, Paradise Lost is Lucifer's theme song, Post-Canon, Post-What Makes the Sky Blue III: 000 (Granblue Fantasy), Snake Belial, Songfic, some sexual references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 17:44:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21498016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferZ/pseuds/LuciferZ
Summary: Lucifer waits for Sandalphon in their garden, as his memories fade.One day Sandalphon returns, but there is something different about him...
Relationships: Belial/Lucifer (Granblue Fantasy)
Series: Revival [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1445380
Kudos: 19





	Paradise Lost

** _I am what I am, but who am I?_ **

“…”

A white haired man with blue eyes stood silently in the solitary place.

** _Can't remember, brain tormented_ **

“How much time has passed…I wonder…?”

** _Isolated, lost in my senses_ **

He looked at his hand.

“…”

** _Desecrated - aching, my spirit_ **

_In one of mortal customs…_

_…somewhere…_

_…it is said that you can tell the future by reading the lines on your palm…_

** _Desecrated - aching, my spirit_ **

Lucifer looked at his hand more.

“…”

He looked at his hand some more, his gaze intense.

“…”

** _Never, ever no - forever, this endless war_ **

Lucifer sighed.

He did not see anything.

** _And yet I bet no regret, I could've handled more_ **

“…this is…”

“…nonsense…Sandalphon would say.”

Lucifer smiled wryly as a voice like the hiss of a snake sounded.

_Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

**“Destroy it all”**

Blue eyes widened and Lucifer whirled around, shouting.

“Who’s there?!”

** _That call, so defined, so specific; carved on my mind, _ **

Silence.

** _hieroglyphics_ **

Lucifer waited.

For small moments of eternities.

_Ahhh... I get it, it's proof of the truth, the one darkest pact_  
  


Then he allowed himself to relax.  
  


** _Ahhh... I get it, it's proof of the truth, the one darkest pact_ **

“…Ha…ha…maybe I am going crazy…”

** _No excuse to ensure, better chew on that: the chronic track inflicting naked fact_ **

The ex-Surpeme Primarch put a hand to his forehead, closing his eyes with a sigh.

Then, with no one around him, his lips parted and he began to sing softly.

_“Let me feel the power…_

_That could rip me to shreds…_

Wings shredded, being ripped apart by the singularity from the Crimson Horizon

_Can’t last one more hour…_

_…How soon will I meet my end…?”_

Alone with all his senses gone, fading away from existence in the Sky Realm

_“I can’t return to those days that I’ve forgotten_

Fragments of memories fading as he spoke to the unknown being who had found him for a message to Sandalphon

_But the memories fade, leaving me _

Giving up his wings, powers and memories as the Supreme Primarch to the one he trusted, his solace

_Thinking…”_

Lucifer whispered to the air.

** _It is what it is, but where are we?_ **

Air…Raphael.

Was everyone alright?

Were they alright without him?

** _World in my hand, palm of the damned_ **

Perhaps everyone just needed him for his role as the Supreme Primarch…

…why else would they look upon him from such a far distance…?

** _Chaos unleashed, the fall of man_ **

** _Fallen belief--- deceased, demon's command_ **

The leaves on the tree rustled.

** _Infernal, inferno, infamous malevolence_ **

Lucifer didn’t have the energy to react.

His shoulders slumped, he even felt smaller.

** _So evil, medieval, meticulous irreverence_ **

It seemed he had unconsciously made himself shorter, for he believed it was also his extreme height that caused everyone to look upon him with awe.

** _So evil, medieval, meticulous irreverence_ **

Perhaps he was now the same height as Sandalphon.

**"Destroy it all!"**

He didn’t know…he had been too enthralled with Sandalphon’s visit the last time to compare their height.

But he had always looked upon Sandalphon from an equal position…

** _You crawl with no vision, soul burned, cruel ambition imprisoned_ **

Yet Sandalphon was always looking up at him with respect he did not know what he had done to gain.

** _But I'm proud to present my ascent, your torment: the dark prince_ **

Could Sandalphon look upon him from an equal position now?

When their gazes met, would they be able to see eye to eye?

** _Ruler and ruled, king of delusion_ **

_Sandalphon…_

** _Ruler and ruled, king of delusion_ **

Feeling depressed, the man who was no longer the Supreme Primarch allowed himself to fall onto the ground, onto his knees with his head down.

** _Mock me mortal?_ **

** _Final conclusion!_ **

_Where are you…?_

_I…_

** _Let me feel the power_ **

_…don’t remember much…_

** _that could rip me to shreds_ **

_All my memories…are gone…_

** _Can't last one more hour,_ **

_I remember Raphael, Michael, Uriel and Gabriel…_  
  


** _how soon will I meet my end?_ **

_…but…_

** _I can't return to those days that I've forgotten_ **

_…what were they like…?_

_But then…_

_…why do I remember you…?_

** _But the memories fade, _ **

_My memory is blurry…_

_…_

** _leaving me_ **

_What are you…?_

** _Thinking_ **

And then as if the universe had heard his question which was like a wish –

** _How many times will my world revolve, future resolved_ **

Hands covered his eyes.

“…!”

Lucifer’s heart raced.

** _Lost child in eternity, darkness evolved?_ **

He was in darkness.

“I finally got here, Lucifer-sama.”

Sandalphon’s voice said to him.

But there was something different about it…

  
  


** _Doesn't matter much, deception: fated. Anxiety._ **

“…Sandalphon?”

Lucifer whispered with hope.

** **

** _Clutch, clutch more souls - A few thousand to live, a few million's enough_ **

He tried to remove the hands from his eyes but Sandalphon chuckled and pulled him back so it seemed that he was laying against someone’s chest.

** **

** _Enough. _ **

“…How have you been…Lucifer…?”

** _To become,_ **

“…I…have been well…”

  
** _to succumb,_ **

Lucifer said, wondering where the -sama had gone but he wasn’t about to complain.

** _to crumble,_ **

Then he bit his lip and softly confessed.

** _to plunge,_ **

“…I…missed you.”

His cheeks flushed in embarrassment behind Sandalphon’s hands.

“…”

** _to feel the hatred_ **

“My memories are fading Sandalphon…but I miss you…”

** _To feel numb_ **

And then in a fragile voice, he said in a distant voice.

“…i…s…this….what mortals call…”

**"Destroy it all."**

“…love…?”

Silence.

A beat.

Silence.

Another beat.

Lucifer’s heart began to feel anxious.

“Sandalphon…?”

“…Ah yes, perhaps you do love me…Lucifer-sama. It is my greatest honor.”

Sandalphon spoke with extravagance he did not remember of him.

“…I…”

The hands were still covering his eyes.

Immersing himself in darkness.

Like in that place –

Caana –

  
“Ngh -!”

Lucifer clutched his head as Sandalphon chuckled behind him.

“Now don’t think too much…Lucifer-sama.”

“…your memories are gone for a reason yes?”

  
“Yes…because I gave them to you. Sandalphon. With my wings and powers…”

Lucifer said what he remembered.

He felt the being which seemed like Sandalphon smile against his neck.

“Yes indeed…”

“…Did you undergo a personality change, Sandalphon?”

Lucifer asked innocently and Sandalphon laughed.

“Oh, I should be asking you that Lucifer. Who knew you were this innocent deep inside?”

The last two words were whispered in his ear.

Lucifer shivered.

Before he could think, more words reached his ears.

“Anyway…I worked hard…for a surprise for you…”

“…a surprise…?”

Lucifer asked in surprise.

“Yes…you want to get out of here, don’t you?”

Hope blossomed like a fragile flower in Lucifer’s isolated heart.

“Yes…Sandalphon, did you find a way? Was that why you were gone for so long?”

** _Let me feel the power _ **

2000 years in pandemonium…

And then an indeterminable amount of time in Sandalphon’s own place of sentience

** _that could rip me to shreds_ **

It was his neglect of Sandalphon which led to that…

** _Can't last one more hour, _ **

** **

** **

He should be paying his penance…

** _how soon will I meet _ **

But he was…

So…

……….lonely.

** _my end?_ **

“Yes…oh yes…Oh yesssss…”

Lucifer thought he felt something hard against his back.

** _I can't return to_ **

“…Sandalphon? I think the hilt of your sword is poking me.”

** _those days _ **

There was laughter, darker than he remembered.

** **

** _that I've forgotten_ **

“S-Sandalphon…?”

** _But the memories fade, _ **

Lucifer’s heart began to feel heavy.

** _leaving me_ **

Wariness filled him.

** _Thinking_ **

_Is it not Sandal –_

Before he could voice his thoughts, light flooded his vision.

He could see again.

** _Let me feel the _ **

Lucifer turned and immediately saw the image of Sandalphon.

** **

** _Power_ **

_Ah…it is Sandalphon after all!_

** **

** _(Ah, ah I get it._ **

Lucifer thought in relief as he saw the image of Sandalphon, but his heart still felt heavy.

** _(Ah, ah ah_ **

Sandalphon was holding an apple.

** **

** _that could rip me to shreds_ **

** **

A red apple.

** **

** _It's proof of the truth, the one darkest pact)_ **

“…”

Sandalphon smiled.

** _Can't last one more hour, _ **

But there was something devilish about it…

** _how soon will I meet _ **

  
  


** _(Ah, ah I get it. It's proof of the truth, the one darkest pact._ **

Lucifer shook himself out of his thoughts to the present moment.

_my end?_  
  


** _No excuse to ensure, better chew on that: the chronic track inflicting naked fact)_ **

** **

“I got a gift for you, Lucifer-sama.”

Sandalphon said, inching closer to him.

“See, I worked really really hard to obtain this magical apple…if you take a bite from it, you’ll be _free.”_

** _I can't return to those_ **

Lucifer’s eyes lighted up at the last word.

** _(Ah! You crawl with no vision,_ **

“Really?!”

** _days that _ **

Sandalphon blinked.

His red eyes looked different.

** _soul burned, cruel ambition imprisoned_ **

Then he smirked.

“Yes of course really. Why would I lie to my precious Lucifer-sama?”

** _I've forgotten_ **

Lucifer tilted his head as he looked at the apple.

Sandalphon held it so that the skin touched his mouth.

“Go on…”

** **

** _But I'm proud to present my ascent, your torment: the dark prince)_ **

_Take a bite…_

A voice like a hiss sounded in his head.

Lucifer jolted.

“Lucifer?”

“…Ah yes…”

Lucifer said, slowly taking the apple in his hands, looking at it curiously.

** **

** _But the memories fade,_ **

“…it isn’t poisonous isn’t it?”

** _(Ruler and ruled, king of delusion_ **

He asked without knowing why.

Sandalphon blinked but laughed.

** _Ruler and ruled, king of delusion)_ **

“No, not at all! Why would I poison you, Lucifer-sama?”

Lucifer couldn’t find any reason and berated himself for his silly thoughts.

** _(Mock me mortal? _ **

** _leaving me_ **

** _Final conclusion...)_ **

** **

He smiled brilliantly and took a bite of the red apple.

** _Thin_ **

The taste flooded his senses like forbidden fruit.

But it was so good, that Lucifer didn’t care.

** _king_ **

“…it is good, Sandalphon. Why don’t you try it too?”

“Oh, indirect kiss with Lucifer? I would be absolutely honoured.”

The being with red eyes smirked in satisfaction and took a bite of the apple where Lucifer had bitten.

“See? If it was poisonous now we would both die.”

** _The memories _ **

Belial said proudly.

  
** _fade_ **

…

** _Leaving_ **

Wait.

Belial?

** _me_ **

Lucifer’s eyes widened.

Dread filled his heart.

** _Thin_ **

The apple fell from his hands onto the ground as he stood up in a flash, drawing his sword.

“Belial…….!”

** _king_ **

4 beats

His heart

Belial laughed.

Sandalphon was nowhere in sight.

“Hey Lucifer-sama, do you like my new tale of Adam and Eve?”

“…!”

Beginning

To beat

Lucifer glared, his breath getting heavy in his anger.

“What did you do to Sandalphon…!”

“Oh nothing at all~”

The great deceiver smiled like the devil and headed towards him.

“I merely took his place as ‘Adam’ after all, lovely innocent Eve.”

The serpent hissed with a torrid smile.

Lucifer backed away, still holding his sword at the ready.

_Heavy beat_

Belial laughed and moved too fast for him to comprehend, knocking his sword away from his hands and wrapping an arm around his waist, bending him over and holding his hand like they were locked in a twisted tango.

“Let me go…!”

Lucifer glared and Belial smirked.

“Oh not so boring now ‘cifer. You’re so sexy and hot when you’re glaring at me like you want to kill me…I don’t mind you know? Asphyxiation is a kink of mine…”

Belial licked his lips and leaned even closer to whisper sinfully upon Lucifer’s lips.

** _I am what I am, but who am I?_ **

** _Can't remember, brain tormented_ **

“Do you know the story of ‘Adam and Eve’?”

** _Isolated, lost in my senses_ **

** _Desecrated - aching, my spirit_ **

“…”

“It is a tale from another world, of two pure innocent humans corrupted by a serpent.”

** _Desecrated - aching, my spirit_ **

** _Never, ever no - forever, this endless war_ **

The serpent smiled.

** _And yet I bet no regret, I could've handled more_ **

“Once upon a time, God created Man. His name was Adam. He was pure, perfect…”

**Destroy it all**

“…but he was lonely. He had God’s absolute love but he was still lonely. So God, loving him, created Woman out of his rib as a companion. Her name was Eve.”

“…”

** _That call, so defined, so specific; carved on my mind_ **

Belial grinned and began twirling them around in circles as Lucifer’s head began to get dazed.

** _, hieroglyphics_ **

** _Ahhh... I get it, it's proof of the truth, the one darkest pact_ **

“Adam and Eve were the first, perfect humans. Adam was happy, he was no longer lonely for he had Eve to keep him company in the perfect garden of God, Eden. And Eve loved Adam oh so deeply…”

** _Ahhh... I get it, it's proof of the truth, the one darkest pact_ **

Belial acted like he was telling a children’s story as he led Lucifer to dance with him, grinning like a dark prince.

  
  
** _No excuse to ensure, better chew on that: the chronic track inflicting naked fact_ **

** **

He twirled Lucifer around more, leading them in a dark parody of a romantic dance as his eyes ran down Lucifer’s body as if he were naked before him.

** _It is what it is, but where are we?_ **

** _World in my hand, palm of the damned_ **

“But Eve was curious. Oh was she curious. So such a curious soul, she approached the forbidden tree. Ah yes this was not a coffee tree, but a forbidden tree. It contained special apples God had told Adam was off limits to him and Eve in the garden of God, Eden.”

Belial dipped Lucifer, relishing in the stark realization in the wide blue eyes.

** _Chaos unleashed, the fall of man_ **

** _Infernal, inferno, infamous malevolence_ **

“And there waiting for innocent Eve who didn’t know temptation, was a _serpent_.”

** _So evil, medieval, meticulous irreverence_ **

Belial hissed, grinning like the serpent.

** _So evil, medieval, meticulous irreverence_ **

“And this serpent, he tempted Eve to eat the forbidden apple from the Tree.”

**"Destroy it all!"**

“And foolish Eve, curious, couldn’t bear it and ate it. Oh Adam scolded her when he found out, but he was in love with Eve and he couldn’t refuse her and ate it along with her.”

_You crawl with no vision, soul burned, cruel ambition imprisoned_  
  


“And it was at that moment both of them lost their innocence, they realized their naked state and were ashamed of themselves.”

** _But I'm proud to present my ascent, your torment: the dark prince_ **

“And when God found out, he was enraged, and cast them out of the garden of Eden to wander Earth…never again allowed to return to the paradise of Eden.”

** _Ruler and ruled, king of delusion_ **

And here, Belial licked Lucifer’s ear –

** _Ruler and ruled, king of delusion_ **

Lucifer trembled, collapsing weakly into Belial’s arms.  
  
“No…”

Belial – and not Sandalphon –

Belial – laughed darkly and removed his red ribbon

** _Mock me mortal?_ **

His head was a muddle of beats like he was on the verge of a final boss fight –

** _Final conclusion!_ **

  * On the edge of victory or defeat

** **

** _Let me feel the power that could rip me to shreds_ **

** **

** **

Like a puppet master, the black haired man with red eyes used the red ribbon to push and pull the white haired man with blue eyes away and towards him, grinning with malice.

** **

** **

** _Can’t last one more hour how soon will I meet _ **

** **

Like in the eyes of the hooded figure who had ripped him to shreds…

“Stop…it…”

** _my end?_ **

Lucifer whispered weakly as Belial led him around in a macabre waltz, using the red ribbon to twirl him as his head spun.

** _I can’t return _ **

** **

_Sand…….al……phon……._

“Adam’s not here, Eve.”

** _to those days_ **

The name slipped out from his parted lips and the serpent hissed.

“Only the snake is here in your garden.”

** **

Belial grinned malevolently and hooked the red ribbon around Lucifer, tugging him to fall against him.

** **

** _That I’ve forgotten_ **

** **

Lucifer stared dazed, as the hand trailed down, and his clothing seemed to be shimmering…

“San…dal –“

“Belial.”  
  
  
The man with red eyes corrected, hand roaming all around Lucifer’s body, leaving no inch unexplored.

“…Be…lial…”

Lucifer whispered, his consciousness starting to fade…

** **

** _But the _ **

** **

_“Have youcome_

** **

** **

** _memories_ **

** _fade_ **

** **

_totakemeaway_

** _leaving me_ **

_fromhere?_

_“_

Was it inside his head, or out loud…?

_“I ’ v e c o m e t o t a k e y o u ……”_

His…savior (?) murmured softly……………..

…..hand trailing down his back…….

“……_y o u r b o d y_

…over the curve…

_L i k e a p a r a d i s e…”_

_His clothes shimmering away into nothing, falling away to reveal his bare body…_

_… as his eyes closed in silent surrender_

  * …Whispering like temptation upon his perfect lips

** _“Paradise Lost.”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> As I said in Rebirth and Destruction, this is a behind-the-scenes story. 
> 
> It takes place after the Belial and Lucifer chapter of Secrets of the Skies.
> 
> I have music to go along with this.
> 
> I believe Paradise Lost is Lucifer's theme song. 
> 
> To pay homage to his sacrificial death.
> 
> And a hint to what is to come in the future.
> 
> This story says it all.
> 
> I worked hard on this. The spaces are to replicate how time passed so slowly for Lucifer in the place of transience.
> 
> I put that kind of thought and feeling into this work of art. 
> 
> So just for once...*smile* I'm a bit proud of my work. 
> 
> You might have noticed the lyrics are different from the actual song. I edited it so it fits the story and atmosphere.
> 
> It will be glorious with the music. 
> 
> Originally I wanted to post this with a link to the music but I haven't had the time to make a video.
> 
> So I'll post the link to the song when I'm done.
> 
> It will take some time though, if there's anyone who wants to listen to it before the video is up, tell me in the comments.
> 
> And for those who read my Revival series, if you like it, please leave a comment if you could. It encourages me when I know people like my stories.
> 
> Making a whole new universe to diverge from canon is hard work. I love the Granblue Fantasy universe and am happy to write, but if you could let me know what you liked it would be nice.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you continue to enjoy my stories.


End file.
